


catching time

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad and Soft, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a moment of calm).





	catching time

“‘m sleepy,” Lance murmurs, blinking slowly.

“Then sleep,” Keith murmurs back.

Lance shakes his head, dragging the side of his face against the pillow. He scooches closer to Keith until their noses bump and keeps his eyes open, stubbornly fighting against sleep.

Keith’s eyebrows flinch. “Your nose is frozen,” he says and pulls Lance closer, his arms warm and secure around Lance’s shoulders and back.

“Yeah,” Lance says. The castle is always cold, at least for Lance, he hates that the air isn’t natural, and he misses the sun-warmed breeze with an ache in his chest.

“Are you cold?”

“No,” Lance says, never once blinking. “I’m never cold when I’m with you.” He’s embarrassed, but it’s the truth and Lance blames his naked honesty to the quiet of midnight.

Keith smiles, a barely-there tug at the corners of his mouth. “Your nose says otherwise.”

He slides one hand away from Lance to pull the comforter up, covering them both to their necks. When he moves his arm to wind it back around Lance, Lance lifts his own hand, gently touching the sharp line of Keith’s jaw.

It’s so rare to have such quiet and calm. So rare to simply enjoy Keith’s presence, with the war and Keith fighting for the Blade, it’s almost like a Christmas present to lie here right now.

“I missed you,” Lance says, probably for the tenth time today.

“I know,” Keith says back. “I missed you too.”

“I miss you now.” He does.

Having Keith around is almost a luxury Lance can barely afford, and to think that they’ve only got a couple of hours left is sickening and ice-cold. Lance hates that there are so many goodbyes.

Keith knows what he means, there’s guilt ghosting against his eyes. He leans and kisses his cheekbone. “I’m sorry.”

Lance shakes his head again.

“‘s fine,” he forces out. He slides his hand down from Keith’s jaw to his chest; Keith is warm, even with his shirt on, Lance can feel the heat of his skin like a lick of fire against his palm.

“I’ll try to visit more often,” Keith speaks against his cheek, his breath warming the cold skin there.

“Okay,” Lance says. With the war and everything else Keith is unlikely to keep his word, but it’s nice to think they have a choice.

Keith kisses his eyelid, forcing Lance to close his eyes completely. He doesn’t want to go to sleep, he doesn’t want to waste his time with Keith, but his bones ache from exhaustion and he finds it impossible to peel his eyes apart again.

“I don’ wanna sleep,” he mumbles, words slurry.

Keith hums and kisses his other eyelid. He tucks Lance’s head under his chin, settling them both comfortably on the bed. Lance finds it hard to stay conscious with how safe and warm and content he’s feeling, with the steady drag of Keith’s chest as he breathes under the touch of his palm.

“Wake me up, okay?” Lance breathes.

“Okay.”

“Don’t go without waking me up, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith whispers against his hair. His words sound sad and blue.

“I love you,” Lance says and kisses his chest.

Keith kisses his hair and hugs him closer. “I love you more,” he says.

Lance decides to argue over that another time and drowns into a darkness so soft and gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
